Daddy
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Martin Zigmarl has heard things about a little boy at an orphanage, there he meets his future son Elian Zigmarl. A new life is coming for little Elian and his ability will become a gift instead of a curse.


Daddy by blackdragonflower

Summary: Martin Zigmarl has heard things about a little boy at an orphanage, there he meets his future son Elian Zigmarl. A new life is coming for little Elian and his ability will become a gift instead of a curse.

belongs to the makers of s-CRY-ed

---

_Cute chibi teal eyes looked up at the older man. The boy held a gameboy in his hands, he was no older then five or six. "Hello Elian..." The boy, Elian, cocked his head and bit his little bottom lip nervously._

_"Elian don't be shy sweetie. This man wants to take you home and be your dad." Martin Zigmarl squatted down so he was eye level with the child._

_"Hello Elian. My name is Martin Zigmarl. I'm going to take you home to live with me." The boy said nothing only nodded. Martin grew a tad concerned since the boy hadn't spoken a word. "Can you say my name?"_

_"Martin Zigmarl." Elian quietly muttered._

_"I'm sorry sir, he's very soft spoken. He tends to be reclusive and stay by himself..."_

_"Well, I've heard interesting things about Elian here." Martin smiled and ruffled Elian's mess of blue hair. Elian blinked and let out a quiet giggle. "I've heard Elian is a special little boy who needs a father, so what do you say kiddo?" Elian smiled shyly and nodded. Elian opened his tiny arms and Martin scooped him up. "Let's get you home kiddo." Elian began to play the game boy in his hands, his little fingers flying across the buttons._

_"If you follow me sir there's just a few more forms before you take Elian home. All his things are already packed and are waiting for you in your car." Marting nodded and followed the woman into an office where she handed him so final documents. "If you could sign here... initial there... and sign once more here please..." After a few more minutes of this Martin signed the last slip of paper. The woman skimmed through the paperwork then stamped the top of the first sheet. "He's all yours Mr. Zigmarl. Here's his paperwork." She handed him an envelope filled with his birth certificate and health records._

_"Thank you."_

_"Come on kiddo, let's get you home." Elian looked up from his game into the brown eyes of the man holding him. _

_"Home..." He mused softly then returned back to his game. _

_The woman sighed, "He loves to play videogames. There's some days we can't even get him to put that accursed thing down." At that language Elian pouted, though young he had understood her 'lovely' choice of words. His fingers tapped the buttons in a sequence and the game beeped. _

_"Dang..." Elian muttered as he died, quickly he used a potion to respawn his character. Zigmarl just smiled and carried the boy out of the orphanage and to his car. Martin opened the back door and sat the boy down and buckled him in. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side of the car and slid in. He reved up the engine and Elian jumped. The boy had never been in a car before, at least, not what he remembered. As they drove off Elian pressed his face to the glass and watched as the orphanage where he was raised dissapeared into fog. He turned his teal inquisitive eyes towards Martin. "So you're my new daddy?"_

_"Yes Elian."_

_"Do we live in a hotel?"_

_Martin laughed. "No, we live in a house."_

_"Will I like it there?"_

_"I think you will."_

_"Do you have videogames?" Elian looked hopeful his eyes glimmering._

_"No," Elian's eyes dimmed and he looked down at the seat dissapointed, "but we can get some." With that comment Elian perked right back up. Yes, Martin Zigmarl had heard all about Elian's special powers, his alter which had yet to be named but was apart of the boy._

_"YAY! You're the best daddy ever!" Elian returned to his game and to his normally quiet self. Martin looked back at the boy in the rearview mirror and smiled. After a little ways of driving the boy screeched as an orange bubble surrounded him and tentacles surrounded his game. Martin hurridly pulled the car over and looked back. Elian looked fearful at the orange sphere that surrounded him._

_Martin reached through it and patted Elian head. "Shh, it's okay kiddo."_

_"What's this?"_

_"An alter."_

_Elian looked curiously at the sphere then two words popped from his tiny mouth, "Absolute Perception." Elian reached for his gameboy but a screen flashed in front of his face. He jumped back a little startled. Zigmarl watched the boy carefully. Data and numbers, information about the gameboy flashed on the screen scrolling downwards. Elian's eyes darted back and forth over the information as if he was proccessing it. The bubble popped and the gameboy clattered onto the floor of the car. Elian blinked and tried reaching for his electronic toy but his arms were too small to reach it. Martin reached back and handed the device back to him. "Aren't you going to get mad like they did?" Elian questioned afraid._

_"No. It's special. Just like me and you." Martin smiled back at the child, "We're different."_

_"Different..." the little boy mused before nodding. Soon the game resumed beeping._

Martin Zigmarl commander of HOLY snapped from sleep. His neck ached. He looked at the unconscious body of his adopted son as he lay in the hospital. Martin growled and swore he would have revenge on Mujo for what he had done. After all, he was a father and his son had been hurt. Martin glanced at his son's pale face,

within it was still trapped the embodyment of his childhood innocence and a time when he had called Martin daddy.


End file.
